Soul vs Spirit
by anonymous633
Summary: MakaxSoul Maka and Soul are caught by Lord Death... and of course, Spirit doing... things. Spirit tries to kill Soul, but Soul does something with Maka to force him to accept their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi. This is my first story that I've really ever written outside of school, let alone here. Well, this is SoulxMaka, I guess. I have no frickin clue what to put here. If you don't like it, don't read it? Whatever. Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters. So, here goes.**

Maka giggled as Soul traced the kisses he had laid down her arms with his tongue. She was sprawled on her bed in just a white tank top and her miniskirt. Soul was kneeling over her, shirtless, and busy working with the blonde under him.

He shuddered as Maka traced cold fingers along his stitched scar that he got from fighting the Demon Sword, Crona. As Soul finished one of her arms, instead of working on the other, he sucked on her throat, causing Maka to gasp.

Maka grabbed Soul's albino hair and pulled his lips to hers, not realizing their audience appearing in her mirror.

"MA-KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Spirit cried while in a fetal position, 10 feet away with blood spurting from his head.

"But, but, but MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU… YOU… BASTARD!" Spirit threatened, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at Soul, somehow stretching through the mirror.

By this time, Maka had screamed, rolled opposite the communication device, and landed with a thump on the floor. Soul had jumped away from her, but when he realized what happened to his girlfriend, he crawled over to help her sit up. Of course, they were both blushing so much, you would think they were about to explode.

"I'd like to see you try." Soul shot right back at Spirit, grinning with his arms still around Maka.

"Oh that right there... COME ON LORD DEATH! LETS GET HIM!" Spirit transformed into his deathscythe form, trying to shove his way into the Death God's large white fingers.

Lord Death just flicked him away, sending him crashing to the floor across the Death Room.

"Hey! Why'd ya do that? You're not very helpful." Spirit remarked, transforming back while rubbing

"REAPER CHOP!" The Shinigami's hand came crashing down onto Spirit's cranium. He ran off to cry somewhere. Maka and Soul were just watching in pure amusement. Lord Death watched him leave and then turned back to Maka and Soul. "Well, if I were you, I would watch your backs. Deathscythe is mad." He said it in a joking manner, but Maka knew he was right. He would desprately try to be a good father, but by doing that, try to kill off any possible boyfriends of hers.

"Well, I was just calling over to tell you that...well now that I think of it, I'll just have Kid do it. He needs something to do. He's been bored crazy. I'll just leave you two to do...whatever...you...do..." The Shinigami cut off the connection, quickly trying to get out of that awkward-turning situation.

The weapon and meister pair just blinked. Maka pushed herself up and onto her bed so that she was facing the still-kneeling Soul.

"Maybe we should do this another time. We don't want to be inter-" Maka was silenced by a finger being pressed on her lips.

"Or we could just move...elsewhere." Soul winked, causing the blond to giggle and follow him out of her room and into his. Maka plopped down onto his messed up bed just as he was shutting the door, grinning to himself.

**Sorry if its horrible. Like I said, I've never really written much before, so don't be mad that I'm a suckish writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I messed up on this. I wrote it pretty quickly so, yeah. I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. Please review. :)**

SOUL's POV

Maka had gone shopping with Tsubaki today. Ugh. Girls and shopping. Seriously. Why did they need so many clothes? Whatever. So, now I'm crashing in my room, watching some random show on the TV. I really wish Maka were here instead, though. Even Blackstar being here would be more interesting. Even though they would need a new door unless someone opened the door for him. Opening doors was too "below a god" for him. As if on cue, the front door crashed down.

" Jeeze, Blackstar. Why is opening doors so ba-" Soul said as he was getting up to meet his wacky friend. He instantly stopped talking as he opened the door and saw so etching unmistakeable.

"Come here, Soul," said the insanely overprotective father. "Let's have some fun." The redhead ran at him with curving blades on his back, arms and legs. Soul ran back into his room, soon realizing that this was a terrible move on his part. Spirit followed me in, grinning evilly. "Now, you're gonna die. Thanks for making my job easy. You've cornered yourself. Whacha gonna do now?"

I frantically looked around for an escape, but the only way out was his window, which happened to be three floors high. I steppedover in front of the window, still facing Spirit, and grinned at him. This seemed to unnerve and at least slow the redhead. "What? Why are you smiling? YOUR GOING TO DIE!"

I just laughed and jumped backwards, trying to epically crash through the window. I hit the window, but instead of falling to the ground with glass shatters all around me, I bounced forward a couple steps. Well, there goes my awesome exit. I tried ramming it with my shoulder. Nothing. Again, nothing. I tried to punching through it, only managing to hurt my hand. It felt broken. Eh, I'll see Stein about that later.

I looked back at Spirit, who was slowly advancing. The crazy redhead was brandishing his blade hand, muttering to himself. "How should I kill him? Quickly or slowly? Quickly wouldn't be as fun, though. Slowly would make him realize the mistake he made. It would be so much more painf..." Tuning his creepy words out, I tried to think of a way through the window.

"Come on, you can do this. For Maka. Yeah. It's for Maka. i gotta stay alive for Maka." I started whispering to myself. Just then, an amazing idea came to me. I could OPEN the window. Trying to jimmy the old lock open, I realized Spirit had stopped talking. For a moment, I was relieved, but then remembered that he was trying to murder me in my own house. A hand grabbed me around the neck and pulled me backwards into the hall.

I knew Spirit was crazy, but not nearly THIS crazy. I felt his blade press against my back when I sucked in a brave breath. I stopped breathfear because I feared for my life.

"Now, I've got you. Now, you're going to die. I am going to kill you."

**Haha. Sorry if Soul and Spirit are OOC. And sorry if this was kinda bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here you go. You wanted more. I gave you more. I wrote this one really quickly, so please ignore any mistakes. I dont own Soul Eater, it's characters, or a chocolate bunny. Which is sad. Well, on with the story!**

Spirit's POV

Haha. Now I've got him. He was facing the window, trying to get it open. Silly boy. He can't escape me. I can get him now. He will die today. I will kill him today. I grab him by the neck and yank him backwards. He sucks in a deep breath, and he might try to scream and get help. No. I won't let that happen. I push my hand in blade form into his back. That stops him. I pull him out of his room and into the hall.

"Now, I've got you. Now you're going to die. I am going to kill you." I whisper into his ear.

"Yeah. Sure. Keep telling yourself that." He will NOT get away with that. I removed my hand from his back and brought it to his face. I laughed as I brought the blade along his forehead, making a bloody mess behind.

"Not so pretty anymore now, are we? Well, then. Maka won't want to be with an ugly creature like you, now would she? I think not." I laughed again.

"Pssh. You wish. Maka even SAID-"

I yanked on his hair, shutting him up. "Well, I don't think she'd like a DEAD boy, now would she? Don't believe so." Now I was taunting him. "She would be just CRUSHED if you weren't in her life anymore. But that is the price you have to pay for doing what you did to her. Well, you'd hurt her anyway, so why not just get rid of you now?"

Now he was struggling as hard as he could, shouting, "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT! I NEED TO SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND FROM HER MENTAL FATHER!" This boy was persistent.

"HAHAHAHAHA. WHO ARE YOU CALLING MENTAL? HUH? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S CRAZY! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE BLACK BLOOD!" I laughed some more, causing Soul to make his arm a scythe and try to cut me.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?! I NEVER TOLD ANYONE! AND HOW AM I CRAZY?! YOU'RE THE ONE TRYING TO KILL THE ONE PERSON SHE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT!" This made me stop and think for a minute. Maka loved her Papa, didn't she?

"RAAUUGHH! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU! HOW COULD SHE?! YOU'RE ONLY USING HER! YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT HER!" I lashed back at him. He was making me really angry now.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU COULDN'T KEEP A WIFE THAT YOU HAD A KID WITH!" He screamed right back into my face. I froze. He was still thrashing around with his blade arm, trying to get away from my grasp. This albino freak was in for it now. I grabbed some of his hair again, walked over, and smashed his face against the nearest surface, which happened to be the hall wall.

"_Now_, I'm going to kill you." I brought my free hand up, made it a blade, and was about to bring my now gray and black arm down on him in one last, fatal blow, when a gun cocked behind me.

"No, you won't. Because you move, you die."

**Guess who it is? If you said a flamingo tangoeing with a rubber duck while wearing a wedding dress, you are wrong. Sorry. THE SUSPENSE. IT OVERWHELMS ME. Ok not really, cuz I know who it is. So, until next time, Happy Hannukah?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Yeah, guessing who it was wasn't very hard. Yeah. Ok. whatever. stoically don't own Soul Eater. :(. But it's awesome. **

Liz's POV

When I got Soul's text, nothing was right about it. It was... blank. Nothing on it. We were, well Patty and I, were wandering around Gallows Manor, looking for something to do. Kid was... being Kid. Making everything perfect, as if it weren't already. I had taken his phone earlier to see how long it would take him to figure it out.

Kid's phone buzzed in my pocket. He sprinted over to me, demanding that I give it to him. "GIVE IT TO ME! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT EARLIER! THIS MIGHT BE IMPORTANT!"

Before he could grab the cellular device, I ran away and locked myself in the bathroom. "KID! IT'S SOUL!" I screamed through the door. He HAD to make it mostly soundproof, didn't he?

"WELL, WHAT DOES IT SAY!?" Kid was surprised. Soul NEVER texted him. Ever. Why do they even have each others numbers? Oh, yeah. Kid wanted eight contacts in his phone.

"NOTHING!" This time the reaper was silent. After two minutes-exactly-of contemplation, I heard Kid speak. Just barely, though.

"Liz, get out here. Now. We are leaving. GET OUT NOW!" He sounded dead serious. There was no fighting this kind of Kid. I transformed once I got the door open. I knew exactly what we were doing. Patty was in his other hand, too. She was utterly confused.

"Where are we going? Are we going to see a giraffe? I hope we are. I love giraffes."

"Patty! Just... stay quiet for now, okay?" She was my little sister. I couldn't just say shut up. We rode Beelzebub to Maka and Soul's apartment. When we got there, something was wrong. The door was kicked down, but this wasn't of Blackstar's doing. He would at least try to prop it up again.

Then I saw it. Spirit had Soul held to the wall by his face, his arm a scythe. He was about to bring it down when the Deathscythe said, "NOW, I'm going to kill you." Kid cocked me, and Spirit froze. He didn't need to do that; it was just for show.

"Move and you die." I didn't recognize this Kid. He was really...murderous. I mean, not his usual "I'm going to kill you, asymmetrical freak," but this was not that.

"It's about TIME!" Soul complained. In one eye-blink fast motion, Spirit turned with Soul, so he had a human shield.

"Shoot and HE dies too. Thought you could outsmart me, didn't you? You can't stop me. HE WILL DIE TODAY." Spirit was definitely not himself right now. He laughed maniacally, but stopped when he heard his old meister.

"Sempai, we need to talk."

**Yeah. If you don't know who this is, then you don't window what soul eater is. sigh. Lucky Charms are yummy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why hello people of Earth and possibly Mars. I have a Chinese New Year present for you! A NEW CHAPTER! Yay. So I'm outside freezing my fingers off, so here is the story. Oh, I dont own Soul Eater. Or Sherlock for that matter.**

Stein's POV

I was just in my lab, sulking about the fact that Marie had limited my amount of dissections to only 3 dead things a week. I used them all on the first day. So today was really slow. When Lord Death had called me about Spirit trying to murder Soul in his apartment, I was happy. Not because my weapon was trying to end one of my students lives. Because it was something to do.

I left before the Shinigami got to end the conversation. When I got there, I decided the front door wouldn't be the greatest idea because he would expect someone there. So I went through a window in the back.

I guess I was in Soul's room because it had not been cleaned in a while and Maka would not stand for that. When I walked out, though, I saw Spirit standing in the hall, facing away from me. He was talking to Kid.

"Shoot and HE dies too. Thought you could outsmart me, didn't you? You can't stop me. HE WILL DIE TODAY." No. This wasn't right. I saw a flash os white and knew my weapon was holding Soul hostage. He started laughing in a way that did not sound like Spirit at all.

When I spoke, though, he visibly stiffened. "Sempai, we need to talk."

"Stein? When did you get here?" Soul asked, not being able to see me standing here because of Spirit.

"Just now, actually. I see you've gotten yourself tangled up with Spirit. What did you do?"

This time, Spirit spoke directly to me for the first time since I got here. "He took advantage of my BABY. He doesn't deserve to live anymore."

Just as I had suspected.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. I wanted it to end mysteriously. Shuddup if your saying if it's not. :) Merry Sunday to you all. Or whenever you reals this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY. I take full respnsibility (kind of) for not updating sooner. I kind of had a writers block so, yeah.**

**I dont own Soul Eater, or I probably wouldnt be writing this.**

**ONWARDS MY TRUSTY STEED!**

Kid's POV

"He took advantage of my BABY. He doesn't deserve to live anymore." When Spirit said this, it took 110% of my self-control to not blow his head off. Fine. I'll admit, Soul is attractive. Ok? Nothing more. I don't think.

"Spirit, I can call Maka and have her tell you in person what she wants you to do. If she says she wants you to kill Soul, no one will stand in your way. If she says she loves him, you let him go and you come with me." I was about to attack Stein when he said Spirit could kill the white-haired boy in front of me, but then I realized that Maka loved him with all of her heart. And Stein would throw me out the window if I tried to shoot him.

Sigh. "Wait, YOU could call Maka? How creepy are you? YOU'RE HER TEACHER!" I yelled. This day was just really weird.

"I meant YOU would call her. What I meant by 'I' was 'someone here'." Stein said in a matter of fact way.

"GIVE UP THE GIRAFFE YOU SOB!"

What?

Patty's POV

So, Kid was just holding me, pointing my muzzle at Spirit. I wasn't really paying attention. All I really heard was Kid yelling "YOU'RE HER TEACHER!" at someone. Huh. That's when I saw it. HOW DARE HE?!

"GIVE UP THE GIRAFFE YOU SOB!" I screamed at Spirit.

Four people and a giraffe looked at me funny. But I didn't have enough time to care about that. Good thing Kid was still pointing me at that evil bastard.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"I exploded when I somehow started firing MYSELF. How awesome is that? Everything happened super fast then.

3rd Person

Kid yelled something Patty didn't understand and pointed her at the ceiling and another wall, flailing her about.

Spirit screamed, grabbed Soul and held him up in front of his face as a human shield.

Soul shouted something about "dying" and "uncool" at no one in particular. Finally realizing that Patty was absolutely insane at the moment, he kicked Spirit in the shin, causing the Deathscthe to lose his balance slightly.

Seeing this moment of weakness, Stein grabbed Soul and tossed him through the closest doorway, the bathroom, muttering, "Finally..." After doing that, he jumped in front of Spirit, knowing full well he would be able to defend his weapon from the younger Thompson sister's wavelength bullets. Spirit was too shocked with everything to make a move to do anything.

"PAAAAAATTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Screamed Kid. This was the loudest anyone has ever heard him in his entire life. No one does anything. No one makes a sound. Patty had stopped firing and yelling when she heard how loud Kid was.

Soul poked his head around the doorway, wide-eyed.

"Yeah?" The short blonde asked her meister. She sounded so sweet, no one other than the people in this room wouldn't believe it if they we told what just happened. Spirit took this moment of confusion (in his eyes) to try to reclaim his hostage.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled at Soul, chasing him into another room, Maka's.

"NEVAH!" The 'cool' student shouted back. Stein just sighed and tapped Spirit with his soul wavelength. That's all it took to incapacitate him for long enough to be restrained. Or just shock him back to reality.

When he woke back up and realized where he was he started crying. "MAKAAAAAAAAAAAA! PLEASE DON'T HATE YOUR PAPAAAAA! PAPA LOVES YOU MAKAAA!"

"Spirit, I don't think she'll like you very much after what you just did. Do you remember what just happened?" Stein sounded like a rational man, compared to the teary mess on the floor.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT MY MAKA PROBABLY HATES ME NOW!" The father continued to cry uncontrollably.

By now, Soul had inched his way out of the room. As soon as he was out of Spirit's vision, he ran straight out of the apartment, leaving the others ot their buisness. While he was running, he saw Maka pulling out her key to the door to open it when she got there. "Maka, you are not going there. Your dad has gone mental. Absolutely crazy."

"Ugh. What did he do this time? Stupid Papa..." She muttered, stopping.

"He, well, tried to kill me." Soul responded quietly.

Maka almost destroyed something when she cried, "WHAT!?"

**Sorry if the spacing is all weird. It looks weird here. Huh. Well, until next time, Merry *insert number of days* days until St. Patricks Day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I had no idea what to write. So, seriously, I need reviews! Please? Well, anyway, please give suggestions. I keep not knowing what to write. So, yeah.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, or it would be completely terrible. So, that's a good thing.**

Maka's POV

When I saw Soul charging down the hall (AN: I don't know if they live in an apartment building or not, but for this story, they do.), I knew something was up.

This suspicion was confirmed when he stopped and said, "Maka, you are not going there. Your dad has gone mental. Absolutely crazy."

My thoughts came to me in a flood. Anger, humiliation, fear. What did he do? Did he handcuff himself to something in our apartment to show his 'dedication'? But what about the blood on Soul's face? Oh, Death. He better not have. I'm going to kill him.

"Ugh. What did he do this time? Stupid Papa..." I muttered, annoyed yet again with Papa's actions.

"He, well, tried to kill me." Soul tried to say it quietly, but being a meister, I have advanced hearing.

"WHAT!?" I almost punched a hole in the wall next to me when I screamed that simple word. "I am going to kill that man. HOW COULD HE!?"

I took off running, but Soul grabbed by arm to stop me. "Maka, no. It might've been because of something like the madness. So please, just, lets go. Somewhere... else. Lets report to Lord Death. Yeah. We gotta do that anyway."

"No," I whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What? What did you say?" Asked Soul, clearly rhetorical questions. I guess he could hear me, with his musicians ear. "I'm not letting you go back in there. He... He could hurt you. I won't let that happen."

I knew he was trying to protect me, but there was a man that needed to be taught a lesson. A very important one. So that's why I started walking. That's why the boy behind me couldn't stop me from walking. Walking to the apartment that said boy was almost killed in.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAA! HAVE YOU DECIDED TO FORGIVE YOUR PAPA FOR WHAT HE DID!? COME GIVE YOUR PAPA A HUG!" The man I once loved, as a small child, bounded by Stein, Kid, and Patty. Well, Liz was there, too, but she was painting her nails. No one took their eyes off of the red headed fool in my apartment. They seemed nervous.

My thought process came to a halt as it seemed like the life was being squeezed out of me. I smashed him in the head with a book that Patty had just given me. The offender started crying and curled up in a corner of the room. "No. You must tell me what you did that I should forgive. Nothing more. Nothing less. Kay?" I hissed at the one I called my father.

"MAKAAAAAA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO HURT YOU BUT I AM SO SOR-" He was shut up by another book to the head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU WILL TELL HER THAT YOU ALMOST MURDERED ME AND STEIN AND KID HAD TO STOP YOU! YOU WILL TELL HER EVERYTHING!" Six sets of eyes turned and looked at the fire eyed teen, who no one knew was standing there.

"Um, Soul? He seriously has no idea what he did. It was the madness taking over his mind and body. It was triggered by his rage at you for dating Maka. So, the madness took control, and he took it out on the thing that caused it, you." Said the screw-headed scientist. No one questioned anything he said. Or why he was _really_ there. Because no one but him knows the truth.

**Please review! And if you have nothing, to say, suggest? Oh come on, at least you could say SOMETHING good about it? Fine. Be that way. I thank whoever reviews in advance. And sorry about leaving you with that sad poem. It was so good, though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Why hello there, readers. I love you guys so much. But please, please review. I only got like one review or something for my last chapter and that was my own review. So please, anything you have to say: review. Even flames are accepted. Cuz they are funny. Yeah, I have a strange sense of humor. Yeah... Whatever. And, I have some questions at the end that I really want to know the answers to. Also, this doesn't have much to do with the plot line after a little bit, so, be aware it kind of changes...**

Stein POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU WILL TELL HER THAT YOU ALMOST MURDERED ME AND THEN STEIN AND KID HAD TO STOP YOU! YOU WILL TELL HER EVERYTHING!" When Soul said this, it really struck a chord with me. He had no idea what was going on with the one I called my friend, my partner. Of course I AM a scientist and I know all about the madness, and Soul is not and does not. He wouldn't know anything. All I did was look at the fiery teen and think about what to say.

"Um, Soul? He seriously has no idea what he did. It was the madness taking over his mind and body. It was triggered by his rage at you for dating Maka. So, the madness took control, and he took it out on the thing that caused it, you." Yes, it's true. He had no idea what he did.

No one questioned my deduction. No one questions me. Ever.

"MY MAKA HATES HER PAPA NOW! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS FROM HER?!" Spirit does act like a child sometimes. Why? What does this man have that has me attracted to him? Honestly, I don't know myself anymore. I'm a scientist. I'm not supposed to have these kinds of emotions!

Oh. Yeah. Why didn't I see that before? It's so OBVIOUS. Oh, Lord Death. You are one devious little-er, big?- reaper. I see what you did there. When Spirit broke up with Kami, he was paired with me. Lord Death must have caught on that Spirit received most of my attention whenever he was around.

"STEIN! Please tell my Maka that Papa loves her no matter what!" Spirit screamed at me, latching on to my arm with tears running down his face. How could one resist him? It creeped into your soul and guilted you into complying.

"Fine. Maka-"

"I heard." She snapped. "But I still don't love him." Yeah. She's my student. And its illegal. But how much I wanted to slap her straight across the face was almost unbearable. How could she hate this guy? How could she talk about him this way? He's her father. She has to love him, doesn't she?

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT?!" I exploded. Crap. I lost it. My life is ruined. Goddammit.

"What?" Everyone but Patty asked while simultaneously staring at me with confused looks on their faces.

"HEEHEEHEE STEIN LIKES SPIRIT! HEEHEE!" Patty screamed and started dancing around. Mental face palm. How did she know? Who else knew?

"What?" Again, everyone asked. Great. That's just wonderful.

"Franken... Is this... Is this... True?" Spirit had stepped forward and spoke with a soft, sweet voice. His voice. His voice alone.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry..." I said and ran out the door, or jumped out a window... I don't remember. All I could focus on was not killing myself on the way home.

Marie littered me with questions as soon as she saw me storm into the house. "Franken? Where were you? I was getting worried. You should have-" She was cut off by the door to my lab slamming. Oh, Death. How could I let this happen? All my years of experimenting-for this to happen. I flopped into my favorite little rolling chair and huffed, annoyed with myself.

I took my scalpel and, in rage, sliced open my stitched shirt. I pressed the blade to my skin just under my throat, dragging it down until it reached the bottom of my rib cage, causing a beautiful scarlet mess to appear. I must find out what causes these strange emotions and put an end to them.

Someone gasped behind me. I looked into the mirror above the desk in front of me and saw Marie standing a few feet into the room with a beaker of tea in her hands. "STEIN! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CUT YOURSELF OPEN?!" She screamed. I just sighed. She didn't understand. She didn't understand what happened, how I felt, what I needed to do.

Marie stomped over to me angrily, and took the scalpel right out of my hands. She then proceeded to collapse on the floor, crying. I did nothing to try to comfort her. She could cry all she wanted, but it won't have an effect on me.

Hours later, Marie was all cried out. She said she was hungry or something and that I should eat something. Yet, she didn't try to make me eat. It was futile and she knew it. While she was out somewhere after she made me something to eat, I noticed she forgot to hide my dissecting tool. It was lying on the floor where she had dropped it because she was crying so hard. I picked it up and continued to stare into space.

After an amount of time that I don't know had passed, a cold hand landed on my shoulder. I didn't need to look up. I already knew who it was.

"Stein..." He said quietly. I still sat quietly. I didn't even stop him from reaching down and grabbing the considerably dangerous tool. He picked it out of my hands and laid it down onto the desk if front of me. I realized I was staring at my hands. When did I do this? He removed his hand from my shoulder and walked around to the front of me. "Stein... Please, look at me." He requested softly.

When I did not, he put a finger under my chin. I finally responded and lifted my head up like he silently asked me to. "Franken..." What he did next startled me senseless.

**Why hello again. My first question: In Merlin (BBC version), does Gwaine call Arthur "Princess" more onset one time in the Fisher King's castle?**

**Second question: What are the pairing names for these pairs?**

**Legolas/Aragorn (Lord of the Rings)**

**Sarumon(?)/Gollum (Lord of the Rings)**

**Stein/Maka (Soul Eater)**

**Stein/Kid (Soul Eater)**

**Lord Death/Spirit (Soul Eater)**

**Stein/Spirit (Again, Soul Eater)**

**Marie/Stein (Too many Soul Eater ones...)**

**I might have more next update...**

**Third question: Do YOU support gay marriage? Why or why not?**

**Last question: What should happen next in this story? Be aware that i will probably not use all of the suggestions, so don't be mad.**

**Also, I have another story up called Sorcery! It's a crossover between Merlin and Soul Eater. Yeah, just go check it out. Now. I COMMAND YOU. Bye, then, I guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

Why, hello there, reader! If you are reading this story and are currently reading this, then I apologize for having to post this. I will-most likely-not be continuing this fic for a long time, if ever. Sorry :/. Yeah. I probably just lost inspiration or something along those lines. Also, I haven't really posted anything in a while. I'm mostly reading at the time, so yeah. Sorry to disappoint. If you hated this fic, well, I have no idea why on Earth you would be reading this since you HATED it.

Well, farewell, readers of this. I hope you liked it while it lasted. Again, sorry if you liked this and hoped I would continue it. I might, in the future, but probably not soon. :(


End file.
